Starfleet General Orders and Regulations
Starfleet General Orders and Regulations were a series of guidelines used to instruct members of Starfleet on the proper etiquette and policy in a situation that required consultation for a resolution. These protocols were the foundation of Starfleet and the responsibility of its officers to uphold and protect, ranging from all manners of duty, such as interstellar diplomacy to punctuation of reports. Violations of protocol could have led to being placed on report, a court martial, demotion of rank, or other reprimands. These guidelines' fundamental principles were integral for Starfleet officers to help avoid conflicts of interest, ( ) including one's duty to the truth. ( ) Guidelines were useful in many situations, including when flag officers could not be consulted to resolve a situation. ( ) Several of the first one-hundred-plus Starfleet Orders were used by the United Earth Starfleet prior to the founding of the Federation. ( ) No Starfleet regulations permitted one's execution without a trial, something reminded of in 2259 of the alternate reality. The first officer was expressing his concerns about Kirk hunting down and assassinating "John Harrison". He also added that a preemptive strike on Qonos was not permissible either. Kirk reminded him that their orders from Admiral was not a matter of Starfleet regulation. Spock then reminded him that apart from regulations, the act would be immoral. Kirk then countered that by saying that regulations aside, rescuing Spock from the volcano on Nibiru was moral, yet nobody congratulated him for doing so. ( ) As of 2366, there were no regulations prohibiting the unauthorized recreation of Starfleet personnel on the holodeck. ( ) Starfleet Charter Articles * Article 14, Section 31: The exact language has never been cited, but certain lines in this section permitted the use of "extraordinary measures" in times of dire emergency. ( ) Federation Regulations * Book 19, Section 433, Paragraph 12: Regulation concerning the ability of ranking Federation officials to give direct orders to Starfleet officers. This regulation was referred to but not cited by High Commissioner in 2267, during a search for the then-missing shuttlecraft . ( ) Galactic Emergency Procedures * Title 15 of these procedures allowed ranking Federation officials to assume direct command of Starfleet vessels under certain conditions. ( ) General Orders * General Order 1: "No starship may interfere with the normal development of any alien life or society." ( ) General Order 1, over time, came to be better known as the Prime Directive. ( ) It superseded all other laws and directives, with the exception of the Omega Directive. ( ) * General Order 4: Though stated in 2269 (stardate 5928.5) that "Starfleet expressly forbids the death penalty", this general order was stated to be the "only one exception", and as such, mutiny was not considered to be in violation of this order. ( ) * General Order 6: If all life aboard a Federation starship had perished at the end of twenty-four hours, the ship would self-destruct to protect other beings from the disease on board. ( ) , , and although in regards to the latter, it may have been repealed by 2365.}} * General Order 7: No vessel under any condition, emergency or otherwise, is to visit Talos IV. This was also said to have been "the only death penalty left on our books". ( ) When broken by Spock in 2267, Starfleet issued the following statement: "In view of historic importance of Captain Pike in space exploration, General Order 7 prohibiting contact Talos IV is suspended this occasion. No action contemplated against Spock. Proceed as you think best." ( ) In 2328, Talos IV was the destination for passengers traveling from Triskelion Orbital Station via commercial transport. Ryan Adams, Wynsdey Adams, Loren Bivens, and Svetlana Reeves-Stevens traveled on the SS Kogin, and Mike Echols traveled on the SS Wisconsin. ( , okudagram)] * General Order 12: "On the approach of any vessel, when communications have not been established…" This order began to be cited by Saavik in 2285, but she was interrupted before completing the quotation of the order. ( ) * General Order 13: Evacuation order for Starfleet vessels. ( ) * General Order 15: "No flag officer shall beam into a hazardous area without armed escort." When Saavik cited this order in 2285, Kirk replied, "There's no such regulation." ( ) * General Order 24: An order to destroy all life on an entire planet. This order has been given by Garth on Antos IV and Captain Kirk on Eminiar VII. On neither occasion was the order actually fulfilled. ( ) Starfleet Directives * Directive 010: "Before engaging alien species in battle, any and all attempts to make first contact and achieve nonmilitary resolution must be made." ( , ) * Directive 101: Any individual accused of a crime does not have to answer any questions ( ) * Prime Directive * Omega Directive * Temporal Prime Directive Starfleet Orders * Starfleet Order 2: Starfleet regulation against the taking of intelligent life. ( ) * Starfleet Order 104: Section B, Paragraph 1-A – In the absence of a starship's assigned captain, a flag officer had the authority to assume command of the starship should they have deemed it necessary. ( ; ) * Starfleet Order 104: Section C – Should it be proven with admissible evidence that the flag officer who had assumed command was medically or psychologically unfit for command, the starship's ranking officer could relieve them on that basis. However, such an action was required to be supported by an appropriate certification of unfitness by the ship's chief medical officer (requiring the CMO to also produce test results to that effect) or other clear evidence, such as an act of attempted suicide. ( ; ; ) * Starfleet Order 2005: Orders the destruction of a starship by allowing matter and antimatter to mix in an uncontrolled manner. This was a last resort for a captain that allowed them to prevent their ship or crew from falling into enemy hands. ( ) Admiral James T. Kirk executes this order (without directly citing it) when he orders his officers to initiate the Enterprise's self-destruct sequence in . * Starfleet Order 28455: Federation order that dictated the formal relief of a commanding officer by their successor. In the alternate reality, Admiral Richard Barnett told Captain that, per this order, he had to report to Admiral to relieve him of command of the Enterprise. ( ) * Special Order 66715: Federation order that stated, "has the authority to neutralize security threats to Deep Space 9 by any means necessary." ( ) Starfleet Regulations * Regulation 3 (Paragraph 12): In the event of imminent destruction, a Starfleet captain was authorized to preserve the lives of his crew by any justifiable means. Captain Ransom attempted to use this regulation to convince Captain Janeway that actions he took against a species of nucleogenic lifeforms were justified, but Janeway doubted that the regulation covered mass murder. ( ) * Regulation 7 (Paragraph 4): An officer must consider themselves under arrest, unless in the presence of the most senior fellow officers presently available, the officers must give satisfactory answer to those charges… ( ) * Section 12, Paragraph 4: Related to the captain undertaking command of an away mission. During his best man speech at the wedding of William T. Riker and Deanna Troi in 2379, Jean-Luc Picard stated that Commander Data would never let him undertake an away mission; Data reacted to that by reciting this regulation but was told to "shut up" by Picard before he could complete his sentence. ( ) * Regulation 17.43: In the alternate reality, this regulation related to Starfleet's ethical code of conduct, and was part of the Starfleet Code. Starfleet Academy cadets found cheating were accused to be in violation of the regulation. ( ) * Regulation 19, Section C: A regulation allowing an officer to take command of a starship. It is active only under at least one of three conditions: ** When an imminent threat is detected ** When the lives of Federation citizens are in danger ** When no other officers of equal or higher rank are present to mitigate this threat. ( ) * Regulation 42/15: "Pressure Variances in IRC Tank Storage". Part of the basic operational specifications for impulse engines, written by Montgomery Scott. The tanks could actually handle more pressure than the regulations allowed – in 2369, Geordi La Forge cited it as part of the impulse specifications while he and Scott worked to make the operational, at which point Scotty, realizing that he was thinking of this regulation, assured him that, as its author, he knew the tanks could be more efficient, but that La Forge should "Forget it. I wrote it; a good engineer is always a wee bit conservative… at least on paper." ( ) * Regulation 46A: If transmissions were being monitored during battle, no uncoded messages were to be transmitted on an open channel. ( ) * Regulation 157, Section 3 (Paragraph 18): Starfleet officers were required to take all necessary precautions to minimize any participation in historical events. ( ; ) * Regulation 191 (Article 14): In a combat situation involving more than one ship, command fell to the vessel with tactical superiority, should there not be a higher ranking officer present. ( , ) , Janeway admits to herself that she made this regulation up; however, its citation by Christopher Pike in "Ask Not" suggests that it is, in fact, a genuine regulation. He also implied "vessel" can be taken to include starbases.}} * Regulation 208 (Paragraph 2): Allows an active captain to override the orders of other officers. Captain Christopher Pike cited this regulation to Cadet Thira Sidhu during a simulation in which he had supposedly been relieved of duty, and Cadet Sidhu had been ordered to keep him prisoner. Sidhu refused, pointing out that the regulation applied only to an active captain. ( ) * Regulation 476.9: All away teams must report to the bridge at least once every twenty-four hours. ( ) * Regulation 619: The commanding officer must relieve themselves of command if their current mission leaves them emotionally compromised and unable to make rational decisions. In 2258 of Nero's alternate reality, when, after the destruction of , Spock met a young , marooned by , before returning him to the , he told Kirk to use this regulation in order to take command of the ship. The elder Spock's advice was motivated by knowing that the conservative course his younger self would take would doom Earth to the same fate as Vulcan, while the unorthodox strategy Kirk would follow just might save it. Kirk succeeded in provoking Spock and he resigned command, but acted as Kirk's first officer afterwards, during the Battle of Earth. ( ) , Spock, seeing that Kirk was clearly unfamiliar with the regulation, shrugs and admits that he had almost forgotten what little use the Kirk he knew had for such things.}} * Regulation 2884.3: Substances unstable in an oxygen atmosphere must be handled with care. ( ) * Regulation 3287.0: Due to its high volatile nature, antimatter must be stored in magnetic confinement pods. ( ) * Regulation 13982: Allows a Starfleet captain to conscript almost any person into service during a time of war. ( ) * Reserve activation clause: A "little known" and "seldom used" clause in Starfleet regulations which allowed for the recall of a retired or discharged officer in the event of an emergency. ( , ) * Starfleet Rules of Conduct had some power to influence the operation of civilian establishments on Starfleet-administered installations, such as Quark's bar on DS9. ( ) * The Starfleet uniform code governed the proper wearing of the uniform by Starfleet officers. * Unnumbered regulation: Regulation that stated that the captain and first officer could not be on an away mission at the same time. In the alternate reality, told acting captain that he would cite this regulation when Kirk volunteered to beam to the Narada with him but did not do so because he knew Kirk would ignore it. ( ) This regulation was also ignored when both Captain Kathryn Janeway and Commander Chakotay were infected with an unknown virus which inhibited their return to Voyager after an away mission. This resulted in both crew members being isolated on a planet in the Delta Quadrant and Lieutenant Tuvok being left in command of Voyager. ( ) Starfleet Away Team Guidelines * "Starfleet protocol demands that away teams remain armed and ready to defend themselves until contact is made." ( ) * Medical Emergency on Alien Terrain: "It is recommended to keep an open com-channel at all times." ( ) * "Specifically forbid the transport of unknown infectious agents onto a starship without establishing containment and eradication protocols." ( ) * Unnumbered protocol: Away teams must be composed of more than one crew member. Both Kathryn Janeway and Lieutenant Commander Tuvok cited this protocol to Seven of Nine when conducting an away mission. ( ) Starfleet Intelligence Procedures * Luther Sloan, posing as Deputy Director of Starfleet Intelligence's Department of Internal Affairs, cited standard containment procedures to isolate the senior staff, which included being relieved of duty and confined to quarters. ( ) Starfleet Medical Protocols *'Regulation 121' (Section A): The chief medical officer has the power to relieve an officer or crewman of his or her duties (including one of superior rank) if, in the CMO's professional judgment, the individual is medically unfit, compromised by an alien intelligence, ( ) or otherwise exhibits behavior that indicates seriously impaired judgment. A Starfleet officer can face court martial for failing to submit to such a relief. In an alternate timeline generated by the Krenim, Captain Kathryn Janeway was relieved of her duties under this regulation by ''Voyager s EMH, who had been observing reckless behavior on her part for weeks and attributed it to Traumatic Stress Syndrome. Janeway refused to surrender her duties, as she felt her efforts to bring her crew home were of more importance. Since security personnel had abandoned the ship, the EMH had no means of enforcing the regulation anyway. Janeway's actions later resulted in the erasure of this timeline, so the issue was non-existent.'' ( ) In 2375, aboard the Silver Blood Voyager, Neelix became, unofficially, chief medical officer after the loss of The Doctor. He threatened, in a lighthearted manner, to use his "authority" to relieve Janeway of her duties when she insisted on remaining in command although fatigued. ( ) *'Unnumbered protocol': A physician must be present when administering arithrazine. A captain, when acting in accordance with the Omega Directive, could override this protocol. ( ) See also * Medical code Starfleet Privacy Protocols * Ensign Harry Kim referred to privacy protocols being violated by Lieutenant Commander Tuvok while the latter was investigating an attack on Ensign Tabor and read a letter that Harry's cousin, Dennis, had sent from Earth. Tuvok stated that, as chief of security, he had authority to suspend the protocols under special circumstances. ( ) Starfleet Safety Protocols * Safety Directive 3984/A. This regulation prohibited the use of Ultritium 283 in Class K planetary environments or in cryogenic substrates. This directive was updated on stardate 43094.3. ( ) * SFRA 2884.3. This regulation listed safety regulations for the use of Balter compound 298 and tri-nickolas powder in a Class N (2) planetary environment. ( ) * SFRA 3287.0. This regulation stipulated that antimatter, and its derivative antideuterium, should be stored in magnetic containment pods. ( ) * SFRA 3842. This regulation was associated with the antimatter injection system startup and operations in the engineering logs of the . ( ) * SFRA 3843. This regulation was associated with both the magnetic containment degauss protocol and antimatter safety procedures in the engineering logs of the USS Enterprise-D. ( ) * SFRA 3848. This regulation established precautions for the use of industrial infusion charge applications in hypergravity and microgravity environments. ( ) * SFRA 3907A. This regulation was applicable for all uses of Walkerite 342. ( ) * SFRA 3983. This regulation prohibited the use of Ultritium 283 in Class K planetary environments or in cryogenic substrates. ( ) * SFRA 4832.4. This regulation, which required compliance, described the proper handling and use of antideuterium. ( ) * SFRA 5443. This regulation, which required compliance, legislated the use of the Lichfield suspension. ( ) * SFRA 8334A. This regulation was applicable for all uses of Sternbachium. ( ) * SFRA 9323.4. This regulation prohibited the use of Bio-Genovesium in biosynthetic food processing. ( ) * SFRA 43940. This regulation was applicable for all uses of Sternbachium. ( ) * SFRA 84349. This regulation was applicable to all space vehicles, including the use of propellant for the ullage thruster devices and vernier thruster devices. ( ) * SFRA 83329.6. This regulation recommended that Grant thermite 893 should be protected from ionizing radiation. ( ) * Unnumbered protocol. Tuvok once claimed that use of the transporters while at warp was a direct violation of Starfleet safety protocols. He did not cite the protocol by number, though the reason for caution was cited as having to do with the speed differential between two vessels. ( ) Starfleet Security Protocols * Protocol 28 (Subsection D): "In the event of hostile alien takeover, the EMH is to deactivate and wait for rescue." ( ) * Protocol 49.09: Pertained to the treatment of prisoners on board a starship. In the alternate reality, marooned on . Kirk believed this act to be a violation of this protocol. ( ) * Unnumbered protocol: Luther Sloan, posing as Deputy Director of the Department of Internal Affairs, mentioned there was security protocol that prevented others to talk to prisoners under his authority without his clearance. ( ) Starfleet Transfer Regulations *'SFR-02-0933-3440': Transfer of an Officer to Another Starship *'SFR-02-0933-3462F': Transfer Authority of a Starbase-Commanding Admiral (see graphic below) *'SFR-02-0933-3459C': Elegibility of Starfleet Exploratory Corps Personnel to Serve in Other Starfleet Divisions (see graphic below) *'SFR-02-9384-8896': Transfer of Attached Scientific Personnel to Starship Duty *'SFR-02-8431-4933': Authority for Assignment of Deep Space Exploratory Corps Personnel *'SFR-03-3823-3893': Assignment of Starfleet Operational Support Officers *'SFR-03-8532-3892': Emergency Assignment of Scientific and Research Specialists *'SFR-03-4832-3843': Notification Requirements for Reassignment Within Deep Space Corps *'SFR-03-5931-0943': Transfer of Starfleet Diplomatic Corps Personnel to Deep Space Duty *'SFR-04-4833-9834': Eligibility for Exploratory Corps Personnel to Starbase Assignment *'SFR-04-4930-0027': Transfer Policies for Daystrom Institute Faculty Researchers *'SFR-05-3832-9322': Special Environmental Support Provisions for Class-K Native Personnel *'SFR-05-3023-3893': Equal Treatment for Zero-Gravity Native Personnel *'SFR-06-3893-3892': Transfer of Starfleet Tactical Specialists to Starbase Service *'SFR-06-0039-2174': Authority for Assignment of Operational Support Personnel *'SFR-06-8342-9322': Special Authority for Federation Diplomatic Corps . In the audio commentary included on the TNG Season 2 Blu-ray set, Mike Okuda describes this set of regulations as "a list of Navy regulations with the word 'Starfleet' substituted for 'Navy'."}} Starfleet transfer regulations.jpg|Transfer regulations Starfleet transfer regulation detail 1.jpg|Regulation SFR-02-0933-3462F Starfleet transfer regulation detail 2.jpg|Regulation SFR-02-0933-3459C Starfleet Treaty Protocols * SFPS 34.3.34.6: On stardate 44322, Rudolph Ransom s ship, when in hiding from a Klingon Bird-of-Prey in a T-Tauri type nebula, operated within treaty protocols as set in this regulation. ( ) Starfleet/Federation Codes *'Code 1:' Signaled either a total or imminent disaster, a possible invasion, or indicated that the Federation was either currently or about to be engaged in open warfare with a hostile power. The code required all Starfleet personnel within the affected area to immediately assume tactical alert. It was also colloquially known as "Defense Alert", or a "Priority One Alert". ( ) *'Code 1-Alpha-Zero:' Indicated a starship in distress. ( ) *'Code 710:' A "quarantine code". No Starfleet- or Federation-registered starship was to approach a system or vessel which was broadcasting Code 710. ( ) *'Code 47:' An ultra-secure communications protocol, for captain's eyes only. This code was so secure that all traces of a Code 47 transmission or communication were automatically wiped from all computer records. ( ) Regulations not specified by name or number Health-related * "All research personnel on alien planets are required to have their health certified by a starship surgeon at one-year intervals." ( ) * "The ship's surgeon will require a full examination of any crew member that he has doubts about, including the captain." ( ) * "Nothing shall be beamed aboard until danger of contamination has been eliminated. Beaming down to the surface (of a planet) '''is' permitted, if the captain decides the mission is vital, and reasonably free of danger." ( ; ) * "''The chief medical officer outranks the captain in health matters." ( ) **A captain cannot order a doctor to violate doctor-patient confidentiality, except in situations of ship security. ( ) * An officer taking medical leave could select their rehabilitation facility. ( ) * "All Starfleet personnel must obtain authorization from their CO as well as clearance from their medical officer before initiating an intimate relationship with an alien species." ( ) * "The transport of a patient is to be performed at the discretion of the attending physician." In 2258 of the alternate reality, , citing this, was allowed to bring Cadet James T. Kirk, suspended from duty, along to his posting aboard the ''Enterprise, as Kirk was quite visibly suffering from the symptoms of a Melvaran mud flea bite. In truth, McCoy himself was responsible for this, having infected Kirk precisely because he would then have the authority to bring his grounded friend aboard the ship.'' ( ) Miscellaneous * Individuals were not allowed to have sexual relations with colleagues, according to Starfleet regulations. ( ) ** This may have been true in the 22nd century, but by the 23rd century it was no longer true. Leonard McCoy told Kirk that "there aren't any regulations against romance" ( ) and in the 24th century Picard mentioned to Deanna Troi that "there are no Starfleet regulations about a captain becoming involved with a fellow officer." ( ) William T. Riker and Troi continued to serve aboard the Enterprise and later the USS Titan, even after being married. ( ) * A captain was not allowed to leave the ship unaccompanied. ( ) ** Again, this regulation may have been repealed/amended as there are many recorded instances of captains doing this. * Removing an individual from a planet against their will violated several regulations, including the Prime Directive. Data reminded William T. Riker of this, who was considering rescuing a group of dissidents of Angel I from execution. They insisted on staying, even if this meant being executed. ( ) * "Striking a fellow officer is a court-martial offense." ( ; ; ) * 23rd century Starfleet captains had a high degree of authority on board the ship they were assigned to command. In extremes, a captain could invoke their "personal authority as captain" to order their subordinates to override the orders of a senior officer, even if the captain was not actually on board ship at the time. Such an order would almost certainly result in at least an inquiry after the crisis had passed. Captain Kirk used his "personal authority" to overrule the orders of Commodore Matthew Decker and to have Spock resume command of the Enterprise during a battle with the planet killer. ( ) * "No killing of intelligent lifeforms." ( ) * Starfleet regulations called for declaring yellow alert when a starship was targeted by laser weapons. According to Jean-Luc Picard, such regulations were "very old." ( ) * Protocol on first contact was available to Starfleet personnel, which was once revised by Captain McCoullough. ( ) * According to Starfleet protocol, "sir" was the proper address when responding to one's commanding officer (or possibly any superior officer), ( ) but naval tradition dictated the use of "captain", regardless of the CO's rank. ( ) * Starfleet rules forbade dealing with outlaws and getting involved in the politics of other cultures. ( ) * Starfleet's policy was to deal with new species on a basis of openness and trust until proven otherwise. ( ) * Starfleet protocols included guidelines on proper punctuation of reports, such as conn reports. ( ) * "Encroaching on the territory of an alien species is prohibited." ( ) * "Ground combat personnel are to rotate off the front lines every ninety days." ( ) * "Interference in alien conflicts is strictly prohibited." ( ) * Procedures pertaining to official requests for asylum to a Starfleet captain included a hearing. ( ) * Accidents aboard Starfleet vessels were to be followed by an investigation into the cause of the accident. ( ) * An official/formal letter, written to a senior officer, must be replied to by a senior officer. ( ) Fictional * Regulation 6.57: At least two staff officers were to be present during any treaty or contract negotiations. In 2364, Jean-Luc Picard quoted this regulation to Radue of the Aldeans, who had recently kidnapped a group of specially gifted children from the Enterprise, offering scientific knowledge as compensation. Moments later, when Data admitted not to be familiar with the regulation, Picard revealed that it was, in fact, non-existent; it was merely something he had made up on the spot in order to deceive the Aldeans to allow him to bring Beverly Crusher with him to their planet's surface. ( ) * Tactical Directive 36A: "The captain will not engage a hostile force without the protection of a security officer." B'Elanna Torres made up Tactical Directive 36A in 2377, claiming that there should be an engineer with the captain and tactical officer. ( ) * Directive 927: "Always help those in need." This directive was quoted by Dala as being part of the "Starfleet General Order" when she was posing as Kathryn Janeway, in 2376. ( ) Appendices Background information As referred to in the revised final draft script of , "Regulations 7, Subsection D" related to courts martial. It did not allow the defense to call a witness to provide testimony prior to the prosecution resting its case. The regulation was cited by Areel Shaw during Kirk's court martial at Starbase 11. In the revised final draft script of , "Protocol 'B " was said to regulate how crew members could access all power components on a starship if they were no longer deemed reliable. The has a picture of a prop made for Admiral Christopher Pike's office in . This prop has text for the first three Starfleet General Orders. The prop might or might not have appeared in the film. These general orders were written by Chris Gray and modified by Chris St. John. http://www.st-minutiae.com/articles/treaties/general_orders.html The text was slightly edited by the individual who made the prop for the film. *'General Order #2' is a prohibition against the use of unnecessary force: :No Starfleet personnel shall unnecessary use force, either collectively or individually, against members of the United Federation of Planets, their duly authorized representatives, spokespersons, or designated leaders, or members of any sentient member race, for any reason whatsoever. *'General Order #3' is on the rights of the individual:'' :The sovereignty of each Federation member being respected in all things, Starfleet personnel shall observe any or all statutes, laws, ordinances, and rules of governance currently in effect within the jurisdiction of a member world. :Violators of such ordinances will be subject to such punishments or corrections as shall be determined by local governmental bodies. "The only death penalty" Varying statements about the status of the death penalty in the Federation and General Orders regarding it have been given in the Star Trek canon. Notably, at different times both General Order 4 and General Order 7 were said to be the only death penalty left. set in 2267, introduces general order 7 as "the only death penalty left on our books." As it is specific to Talos IV, it was presumably instituted after Captain Pike's 2254 mission to the planet. However, in , set in 2269, Sulu states "The death penalty is forbidden. There's only one exception", which turns out to be general order 4 (the nature of which remains unspecified). Further complicating the situation, in admiral Katrina Cornwell, while explaining the Starfleet's policy on prisoners of war to L'Rell that "the Federation has no death penalty". This episode is set in late 2256 or early 2257, after Pike's visit to Talos IV but before "The Menagerie", thus making it unclear as to when the death penalty for visiting Talos IV was established. In , the planet is said to be off-limits, and the Discovery crew face disciplinary action after visiting it, but no mention is made of General Order 4 or the death penalty. Regarding the two General Orders each stated to be the only death penalty, if relations with the Talosians have not changed, it could be that one of the two General Orders might have been made to include other planets which might be a threat to the Federation like Talos IV. It is also possible that, in "Turnabout Intruder", Chekov misspoke. In the PC game , the computer states General Order 4 is sometimes confused with General Order 7 and the death penalty associated with it more generally refers to high treason. Apocrypha * Starfleet Catastrophic Response Code, Section A: When all forms of communication failed to establish a link between Starfleet vessels and any Federation outpost, all personal and ordnance were required to attempt immediate rendezvous at Starfleet Command. (Star Trek: First Frontier) * General Order 16: All Starfleet ships detecting the energy signature from one of four Malkus Artifacts were under orders to find and confiscate the artifacts. (Star Trek: The Brave and the Bold) * General Order 34: Starfleet captains must honor, respect, and display extreme tolerance for species-based customs and practices insofar as the safety of the vessel was not threatened by such practices. (Star Trek: New Frontier novel Being Human) * Regulation 121: An emotionally compromised officer was not fit to serve in the position of captain. ( ) * UFP Regulation 342-188564.3 (Paragraph 3): A class-3 biohazard alert. All personnel not part of a Biohazard Response Team were to stay away from any site broadcasting such an alert. ( , Episode 3: "Love's Labor Jeopardized") * Secret Regulations of Stardate 7500: The exact language was not specified, but the Secret Regulations of Stardate 7500 were outlined as the response to an invasion of the Federation. They were created on stardate 7500, amended stardate 42799, and gave the officer who invoked them the authority to second any Starfleet officers to their command and seniority in command decisions related to the invaders. In 2270, under the authority of Starfleet General Order Three, Commander Riker invoked the secret regulations in response to the threat of an invasion by an alliance of the Borg Collective and a breakaway faction of the Romulan Star Empire. (Star Trek: The Return) * Starfleet Protocol 547c: Not really known, but seeing as it was cited while trying to shut down force fields leading to the , it is assumed that it was a security protocol. It was cited as an utterance by an annoyed Tasha Yar when she realized there was a group of force fields that had been missed when shutting down security. Frustrated, Richard Castillo griped that the Tholians had most likely never heard of Protocol 547c. (Star Trek Online, "Temporal Ambassador") * General Order 24, mentioned in and as allowing for the destruction of all life on a planet, was actually carried out in the first issue of the Gold Key Star Trek comic series: "The Planet of No Return", and the novel Reap the Whirlwind in the Star Trek: Vanguard series. See also * Terran General Order Four External link * de:Direktiven der Föderation es:Directivas de la Flota Estelar ja:宇宙艦隊一般命令・規則 pl:Dyrektywy Gwiezdnej Floty Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet Category:Legal documents Category:Alternate reality Category:Starfleet